


Sam x Reader | Smutty Oneshots

by misho



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, not gonna lie this is to just fuel my sexy sam fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misho/pseuds/misho
Summary: WARNING: WILL MOST DEFINITELY CONTAIN NSFW CONTENT!So, recently, I've been playing a shit ton of Stardew Valley. I'm actually obsessed, lol, already getting pretty far into the game and I've only had it for such a short time. Anyway, I married Sam and I love the cute blond to absolute death, but where was all the sexy-talk? C'mon, ConcernedApe, give us a NSFW Sam! So, I resorted to looking at some nexus mods and found a dirty-talking Sam. I tried it out, fell in love with all of it, and decided to compile all of my NSFW writings of exclusively Sam all right here. Each chapter will be a different situation, story, and I'm going to shoot for making all of them smut. Now, you can request certain things! Like, dom!Sam, or sub!Sam, super-kinky-fuck-me!Sam, whatever you want! As long as there is no rape, no verbal/physical abuse (unless it's taken in a sexual context, like spanking or dirty-talking) and nothing to do with blood/gore/violence. You can still request fluffy stuff! Just tell me what you want, go in as much detail as you please, and I will do it!





	1. Dom!Sam x Upset!Reader | Make-Up

"I'm sorry I forgot to make the bed," Sam laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and giving you a small and awkward smile. Suddenly, his expression changed very flirtatiously and you had to blink in confusion for a couple moments. "I can be very sloppy sometimes. But, that's why you like me, right?"

The moment he said that, thoughts of the previous night filled your head and made you flush like crazy.

\-----

"Hey, Y/N~"

"Ugh, Sam, not right now." you nudged him off, frowning and reading a book. You were sort of in a bad mood after getting into an argument with Sam about something small. Something so insignificant that you could hardly remember what it was even about. But, you still held onto your stubbornness and moved your legs away from his, your back turned towards him.

There was a pause, then you felt his arms snake around your waist.

"Come on, you can't be mad forever, baby girl."

God, he was trying to play with your emotions, wasn't he? He knew you loved the pet name 'baby girl,' and just hearing his husky voice say it made you slightly wet and eager. You had to snap out of it, though.

"No."

"Come onnn." Sam whined needily, now biting your neck and kissing it gently as he pushed your ass against his own crotch.

"N-No means no, Sam!" you closed your book, but the roughness of his jeans started to make your entrance hot and wet and you couldn't help but have your own voice drown out at this moment.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Sam whispered in your ear, sending chills up your spine.

You pressed your book to your chest and lost your breath as he lifted up your shirt, his hands running up and down your back.

"Sam." You curtly said and he blinked, resting his head on your shoulder.

"What is it, baby girl?"

"Aren't you still mad?"

"No way. Even if I was, I want to make amends with you the best possible way I can think."

"So, make-up sex."

"Mhm." he hummed amusedly.

"But I'm not horny." you lied, trying to push him off your shoulder. Suddenly, you squeaked when his hand rubbed against your womanhood through your shorts.

"I think this begs to differ." Sam grinned to himself and you began to stutter, feeling hotter and hotter by the second he rubs you.

"D-Don't touch me there, or I-I'll..."

"You'll what? Cum?" Sam whispered, biting down softly on your neck and causing your back to arch.

"Sam, I-I'm serious!"

"Cum for me, baby girl."

"No!" You squealed, burying your face in your book and trying to hold yourself back. Sam frowned and worked harder around your entrance.

"You're really making me do this..." Sam sighed, clearing his throat. "God, your pussy is so hot. I can't wait to pump my swollen cock in your dripping cunt."

God dammit, he was dirty talking you! That was one of your biggest weaknesses as images of him fucking you filled your mind. But, you still hung on.

Sam wasn't giving up, though. "I want to ram into you until I feel your sweet pussy juices flowing around my cock."

"S-Sam!" You whined loudly, finally cumming through your shorts. You fell limp and your book slipped through your fingers and onto the floor. You panted harshly and felt Sam slow to a stop, pulling you to the middle of the bed and climbing on top of you.

"I hate you." you said, exasperated and out of breath.

"Aww, don't be that way!" Sam pouted. He hastily took off his shirt and unzipped his own jeans, pulling out his large and throbbing dick. You blushed and looked away, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Y/N~"

"No."

He took your hand and immediately began to rub himself with it. You tried to pull away, but his hand was too firmly grasped around yours.

"S-Sam! I'm still mad at you!"

"Don't be stubborn, baby girl!" Sam panted out, moaning softly and frequently. You tried to look away, avoiding looking at the situation in your hand at the moment. After a minute or two of Sam's hot and delicate moans, he finally came. Mostly on his taut abs, but some splattered against yours and his hand.

"Clean it up." Sam said softly as you drew your hand away. You frowned and suddenly drew a tissue from its box, wiping it off of your own hand. You stood up and grabbed your book, watching Sam give you an astonished expression and then cleaning himself up. He zipped his jeans back up and as you put your book back on the shelf, you thought things were finished.

They weren't.

Sam grabbed your wrist and threw you onto the bed and you squeaked out of fear.

"I don't want to be mean, honey." Sam whined. "But you're so obviously horny, you're just begging to be touched. You just can't accept that."

"I-I am not horny!" You defiantly said, completely lying to yourself.

Sam walked up behind you as you slowly tried to lift yourself up off the bed, but he suddenly pulled your shorts off your legs completely. You jerked in surprise and tried to cover yourself.  
But, Sam sat down and pulled your stomach on his lap. He pet your hair softly.

"Being such a little brat, making me do this." Sam sighed and his hand rose high up, falling back down and slapping your ass hard. You cried out, mostly in pleasure, but it stung like hell. His large hands gently rubbed both of your cheeks before he gently played with your clit. You clenched his jeans and your head fell as you moaned, lovingly the sudden assertiveness that Sam was showing.

"Do I need to spank you again for being a bad girl?"

"Yes." You breathed, turning and watching his hand spank your ass with a crisp slapping sound. You grew wetter by the second and your breath was out. Suddenly, you felt three fingers plunge deep into your heat. You winced and moaned loudly, feeling Sam do the 'come here' motion inside of your walls.

"Fuck, Sam! I-I'm going to cum!"

"I thought you weren't horny." Sam teased, watching you start to come to your climax.

"Yes, I'm horny! Fuck, yes! I'm cumming!-"

Sam pulled his fingers out and the arch in your back immediately slouched. You frowned and whirled around as he let you sit up. "What the fuck?" You cried.

"Punishment for not cooperating. A bad girl doesn't get what she wants."

You growled and fell on your pillow, grabbing Sam's wrist. You pulled him almost over you, but you stuck out two of his fingers and pushed his own fingers back in your entrance.

"Y-Y/N?!" Sam said, suddenly surprised at what you were doing. You felt your wetness begin to overflow and leak onto the blankets, but you didn't care. You wanted to cum, you needed to.

"I-I need your dick." You whined loudly and felt Sam defiantly curl his fingers into a fist, trying to get you to stop. But, that did nothing. You began to push his entire hand in, and you cried out.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you do it like that!"

"I'm ripping in half!" You screamed in pleasure, your face turned to lust. Sam quickly eased all of his fingers in, not wanting to hurt you. Now, he was fisting you. It was easily the biggest thing that you've has in your pussy, since his hands were a little larger than his massive cock. God, you'd do anything to have him fuck you like a cum dump.

"Sam, Sam!" You whined, convulsing under him and feeling your eyes roll back into your head.

After cumming, he pulled his hand out. He seemed concerned, but he was totally in the mood.

He pushed you against the bed and made you watch him lick your womanly juices off his hand. You smiled knowingly, pleased that you finally caved in and allowed him to have his way with your throbbing and aching body. It felt so good to be dominated, teased, and just shown all this attention. Sam was truly yours, and nobody else's. That felt good to admit, right? You caressed his face, pulling his lips against your and feeling your heart skip a beat in such a passionate moment. Why, when Sam was doing all this dirty stuff to you, did you lose yourself, but when he kissed you, you felt like you were on cloud nine?

"Hey, sweetheart," Sam suddenly said, all serious. "How are you feeling?"

Why'd he ask that? You were perfectly fine, but that orgasm was probably the best thing you've felt. Not even your own fingers could achieve that! Well, maybe because your face was redder than a beet, and Sam pressed the back of his hand against your forehead, feeling for a fever.

"I'm fine, just, I-" you paused, feeling his hand trace down your cheek and his lips connect with your neck. "-I just... need you."

"Okay. Are you sure?" Sam reassured you, raising an eyebrow, and earning an eager nod from you. He blinked as a response, then his green eyes darted down and focused on taking off his jeans again. Despite having came earlier, he was still hard and twitching like crazy. One of his hands gently run across your breasts, giving the left one a firm squeeze and causing you to let out a short-lived whine. Then, his hot head pressed against the entrance to your womanhood and slowly pushed pressure against it as it slickly entered your warm cavern.

"Sam, it h-hurts." You quickly said, holding your breath. Yes, you were wet as hell, but he was stretching you out with his sizable cock. He paused, glancing up at you with nothing but love and concern etched on his face.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"J-Just go all in! Push it in, quick!" You said in a loud whisper, losing your voice and trying to remove all the tension from your lower body. Without warning, Sam quickly slammed ball-deep into your pussy and pain shot up your spine, making you dig your nails into his back. "Fuck!" You loudly cursed, and Sam looked worried again.

"I'm sorry, we should stop-"

"No, just wait. J-Just..." You trailed off, slowly taking your nails off of his bare back and caressing his cheek. He Eskimo kissed you and you could feel his entire length push against your walls, spreading you open. Soon, you couldn't even tell that he was inside of you. So, you took that as a good sign, nodding to him without a word. Sam slowly started grinding his hips against you, and pleasure soon washed over you like a tsunami.

"S-Sam! Yes! K-Keep fucking me!" You let out a cry, not even caring about how loud you were being. Being fucked raw was the best thing, you could feel how he throbbed inside of your dark sex cave and it felt amazing. Not to mention, there was a certain spot that every time he brushed against it, it sent goosebumps up your arms and down your legs, causing sparks to fly in that bomb ass pussy of yours. You kept moaning, and it turned to screaming as you locked him in with your legs. He was also panting hotly against your ear, and you could hear how much effort he was putting into pleasuring you.

As his dick rammed into you, the pleasure started to grow better. Sam's hands were against the bed, and the mattress creaked with age, but then suddenly he took one of his hands off of the wrinkled blankets and played with one of your boobs, leaning his head down and taking the nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling around it and sucking. A rush of head went from your head, leaving you cold, to your pussy and you didn't even notice that you were nearly blacking out. The world around you was slowly turning white and you screamed out Sam's name over and over as he sped up his thrusts, and finally, he quickly pulled out, allowing you to orgasm and fall limp the split second it was over.

His hot seed shot out on your stomach, covering it with sticky and hot white cum. Sam didn't collapse on you, instead his lips unattached from your nipple and your eyes slowly opened, watching Sam wipe his sweaty forehead with his arm and stare down at you lovingly.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean you up." Sam offered, taking a tissue, but you beat him to it when you wiped it off of your skin with your fingers, licking them clean and watching Sam turn into an embarrassed and hot mess yet again. It's hard to believe he just made love to you.


	2. Dom!Sam x Sub!Reader | Phone & Maledom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NOT SAFE FOR WORK OR LITERALLY ANY OTHER PLACE EXCEPT FOR HOME, I GUESS.
> 
> Phone sex, then super dominating Sam.

So, you guess it all started when Sam went out to go to the Saloon with Abby and Sebastian, leaving you at home to work on the farm. You didn't mind it at all, since the two of you did get married a little while back, but you severely missed his stupid blonde ass. The way he'd get excited over a Joja Cola, or how he snuggled with you when the two of you watched T.V. on the couch. It was bliss to be with him, but you couldn't help but marvel at his adorableness.

Anyways, yes, he was out hanging with his friends, probably trying to win a game of pool against the undefeatable Sebastian. You knew he was having a good time, and you weren't sure if his phone was on, but you knew to contact him if you had any issues.

Well, this wasn't really an issue, but you had just gotten off of your period and things were going quite... hot for you. Stupid pheromones kept coursing through your body, making you entirely bothered and really needy for attention. But, you wouldn't be able to stay awake for Sam to come home, and he'd be dead tired. So, of course, you started to play with yourself, but your arousal was drowning out your reasonable thoughts and you pushed off your clothes, tossing them to the floor and leaving yourself in your matching underwear. It wasn't super hot, more comfortable than anything, but you knew Sam got flustered easily.

So, you snapped a picture of yourself pressing your own fingers against your heat. You made sure to send it to Sam, and you hoped to God that nobody else would see it. When your phone made the little _swoop_ sending noise, you felt a nervousness blossom in your stomach and you had a strange feeling. Like, you were being a juvenile teenager again, sending nudes to some guy who would dump you the next week.

\---

Sam felt his phone buzz in his back pocket, and he hit a striped ball with his cue stick, managing to hit it into a hole and he fist pumped the air, looking at Sebastian with a competitive look.

"Ha, did you see that?"

"Yes, I did, Sam." Sebastian said, as if it were programmed into his brain to just say it every time Sam attempted to show off. As Sebastian examined the table and adjusted his cue stick to see how he'd hit a ball, Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and curiously checked why it vibrated. Seeing it was a picture message from his little farmer wife, he blinked and smiled to himself.

_Ohh, she must be sending me pictures of our little chickies again. She loves them so much, haha._

As Sam swiped on his phone, opening his messages app, he took a split second to look at the phone and he dropped it to the floor in pure surprise.

"Woah, dude, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine! Just dropped it, clumsy me! I-I'm..." Sam quickly bent down, picking it up and locking his phone, glancing around at all the busy people in the Saloon. Nobody seemed to have seen it, so he shoved it in his pocket and put the cue stick on the table. "I'm gonna go visit the restroom, excuse me."

He jogged quickly into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. It was a one-holer, where only one person could be in it at a time, but Sam just quickly unlocked his phone and stared at the picture, his cheeks reddening. Then, he called you.

You picked up almost immediately. "Hey, baby, you like?"

"What the hell are you doing? I was mid-game with Sebastian." Sam said, not quite angry, but embarrassed.

"I'm just so fucking horny right now, can you come over or something?" You whined, but Sam shook his head, as if you were right in front of him.

"N-No! I can't. I don't get to hang out with Abby and Sebastian a lot. We can do it tomorrow."

"But I'm horny now!"

"Do something by yourself!"

"I already tried, I can't orgasm. God, I'd do anything to have your dick inside me right now..." Sam listened in to your gentle moans, and his entire body heated up like crazy. Not to mention, he had a raging boner, and he knew he'd never get away in public like that. He closed the lid to the toilet, sitting down carefully on it, and staying on the phone with you.

"Y/N," he addressed, and you blinked, ready to sprint to the Saloon to just take him there. "Let's FaceTime."

You perked up and hastily hit the FaceTime button on your phone, and you saw his cute red face. Just as you predicted, he was all adorably embarrassed, and the light was on in your room, so he could definitely see your smiling face too.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Sam whispered, unzipping his jeans and leaning back. Your mouth almost started to drool from anticipation and he slowly pulled his erect dick out of his fly, holding it and making your womanhood twitch in want. Your fingers pushed your panties to the side, and you tried to get it on camera, but you began to push your fingers against your folds and you let out loud moans. At the same time, Sam began running his hand up and down his cock, and you could hear his gentle breaths.

Needless to say, it was really difficult trying to watch him and also show him at the same time. But, seeing him masturbate when he was only a couple miles away just made you even hotter, you were going to orgasm soon, and your moans turned louder.

"S-Shh!" Sam stuttered, sweating. You tried to pipe down, but your breathing was growing heavier and you couldn't control it. Suddenly, you felt a rush of pleasure and you orgasmed, biting down on a blanket and holding your voice back. Sam kept going, and you slowly pulled the camera back up to your face, watching him tiredly. Finally, he let out a small moan as he came all over his hand, and he slumped over the camera.

"Okay, Y/N." Sam panted. "I'm leaving."

"Whaaat? You're just gonna hang up?"

"Yeah, I got a pool game to get back to." Sam smiled, hanging up and standing up, cleaning himself up and fanning himself before walking back out into the Saloon again. Sebastian looked up, happy that the game will finally get continued, and nobody ever asked him about what had just happened.

Meanwhile, you stared at your phone in shock. Uhg, how dare he! You were totally peeved off, but you got up and took a quick shower just to wash all of the sweat and grime off of yourself. When you got out, you had to dry your hair, so you tried to quickly get the water out with a towel, sitting on the bed. Hearing the front door open and close, you looked up and rose an eyebrow. Was Sam finally home? You were going to ignore him, just as he did to you.

Sam walked through the bedroom door, smiling when he saw you, and he walked up, but you turned your head away from him.

"Awh, are you mad?"

You didn't reply, but Sam suddenly pushed you back onto the bed. Your towel came undone and it exposed everything, which was embarrassing, despite Sam already seeing every inch of you before. You blinked multiple times in confusion, but Sam's hands greedily gripped your hips as he lowered his face, running his hot tongue against your core. You let out a sharp cry, grabbing the sheets around you. You felt his wet tongue run across your folds and gently enter you, and you tried to bite your own tongue to hold back your moans of pleasure. You weren't going to let Sam win after just leaving you cold like that. Suddenly, his lips clasped around your clit and you gasped, your moans growing in volume.

"I'm going to cum!" You warned him, but he kept teasing you with his amazing skills. Your back arched as you came again, and you screamed in ultimate pleasure. Sam slowly released you from his pillaging mouth, and you tried to scramble away from him, but he grabbed you again, holding you in place.

"This is what you get for making me have to do that at the Saloon."

"Really? Sam, I-I'm sorry... I can't take any more, I'm tired." You murmured, but Sam didn't fall for it.

"You're gonna take more." Sam commanded, and you blinked, nodding slowly. "Now, undress me, baby."

You slowly got to the floor, kneeling in front of him, and you slowly pulled his belt off, then his jeans, socks, and finally his boxers. His boner was larger in real life, and you felt so drawn to it. Sam also took off his own shirt, making it easier for you to just stay on the floor. Your fingers moved to touch his member, but he grabbed your hand.

"Uh-uh, no using hands. I want you to just use your mouth on me, and tease yourself while you do."

You complied to his command, running your hands down your body and slowly entering yourself with one digit, which made you hot and sweaty yet again. Then, you carefully licked the head, running your tongue along his rock-hard dick and then slowly trying to take it in your mouth. Sam ran his hands through your hair and gripped it roughly, pushing you further than what you were used to. You tried your best not to gag, but his hand that held your hair guided you in and out and your fingers pushing inside your dripping pussy were just adding to the heat.

"Fuck, Y/N. You're so good at this. Why don't you try h-humming?" He stammered, and you blinked in agreement up at him, your eyes watering slightly. You hummed deep in your throat, sending vibrations up his shaft, which made him take a deep breath and let out hot groans. You knew he wasn't close at all to cumming, but you definitely were. Your pussy began to tremble again, and you whined softly.

"Don't you dare bite down." Sam warned in a dark and low voice, which only turned you on more. You had to squeeze your eyes shut as you came, and your body tensed up, but you tried not to close your mouth on him. Slowly, your muscles released their tension and you opened your eyes, watching Sam as he carefully pulled his cock out of your mouth. But, he didn't cum? You were expecting him to release on your face or breasts, but he just stood there, his hand freeing your hair and allowing you to stand up on wobbly legs.

Sam helped you to the bed, and you sat down, your legs shaking in anticipation.

"Now, I want to hear you beg. Where do you want me to cum?"

You thought about it a little. It'd be hot to have him cum on your face, your chest, maybe even your back, but there was one area that just pleaded for his taunting dick. "My pussy..." You trailed off, flushing a pink color. Sam crossed his arms, looking down at you with a knowing smile.

"Your what?"

"P-Pussy."

"Sorry, didn't hear you."

"Please, Sam." You cried, turning over on your stomach with your ass facing him, your fingers trying to push your lips open as an invitation. "Cum in my pussy. Make me your slut."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, his demeanor changing from super domineering to sort of concerned. He probably didn't want kids, he didn't have a condom, and he wasn't sure if you were on the pill. But, you were so in heat that you didn't even care anymore.

"Yes! Yes, fuck me, now! Please, my pussy needs your cock."

Sam walked towards you without hesitation, his tip already pressing hard against your entrance, and at full speed, he rammed into you. You screamed out, gripping a pillow, and he didn't even allow you to adjust before plowing into your womanhood, grinding against you sweetly and causing your moans to escape between your lips. How was he so big? You could feel him in your tight little pussy, and every time he slammed into you, you let out a squeak and so did the mattress.

"Oh my fucking God." Sam addressed, panting like a dog. "You're so tight."

"P-Please!" You begged. "Fuck me harder!"

He sped up, being incredibly rough with you. You wanted to get so messy that you were sore, you wanted his dick to keep pleasing you until morning. You had to push against him to avoid falling down, your legs weak from trying to stay up. His hands kept groping your ass, and his moans were turning girlish and louder as he reached closer to his climax.

"Cum! Yes!" You contributed, meeting his hips half-way into the grind and you felt his cock twitch a couple times before he shot his hot cum in your pussy. You squealed at the same time, orgasming for the last time of the night and feeling him try to thrust a couple more times before completely pulling out. You fell on your side, panting and eyes closed, and he collapsed down on the bed beside you. The two of you felt each other's hot breaths, and the air smelled like pure sex. Then, you felt his hand brush your hair out of your face and you steadily opened your eyes, watching his cute face admire yours.

"I know this is cliché-" he began, but you cut him off.

"You fucking dick."

"Wow." He stated blankly.

"You made me wait, and then you give me the best sex I've ever had. What the hell, Sam?"

"First of all, you made me masturbate in a bathroom when my friends were on the other side of the wall."

"Yeah, well, I was horny. Next time I'll just use a vibrator or something." You crossed your arms. "And I just took a shower! Now I have to take another one."

"We could take one together." Sam winked, and you glared at him darkly. "Okay, nevermind." He quickly said, sitting up. "Anyway, what I was saying, I know this may be cliché to say after sex, but I love you."

"I love you too, baby." You grinned, leaning up and nuzzling him. You couldn't have asked for anyone else better to fall in love with.


	3. Sam x Reader x Sebastian | Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome between Sam, farmer, and Sebby requested by Vina!~ Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This may not be my best quality stuff, I did write a lot of it half-asleep. I repeated a lot of words 'n it just doesn't look that good overall.

"Hey, baby?" Sam asked sweetly, the tone of his voice awfully horrible at trying to mask his true intention.

"What's up, Sam?" You replied with a smile, feeling his lips press against your neck as you read your book on the couch.

"I was wondering if you'd like to, uh, have some fun."

"That sounds nice." You said, admittedly not paying much attention to what he was saying. You were too into your book, and it was just getting to the good part, where the main character is about to have a final showdown with her mortal enemy-

"-with Sebastian."

Wait a minute, did you skip over something your boyfriend just asked of you? You weren't married yet, but he came over to your little farmhouse a lot more often than he used to. Your finger skimmed over the thin paper page as you read each word to yourself, and then you slowed to a stop, looking up at Sam questioningly.

"What'd you say?" You asked again for clarification.

"Well, I was wondering, since I know you do really like Sebastian, if you'd want to have some fun with him."

"Define fun." You sat back, placing a small piece of paper in your book before shutting it slowly, your eyes scanning Sam's embarrassed face. Why was he so red? Was he asking for-

"A threesome. Maybe, you don't have to agree at all, I just think it would be a lot of fun. Plus, you'd have an amazing time." Sam carefully said, his eyes darting away from yours.

You did like Sebastian. You sort of had a small crush on the guy, ever since you met him. He was a cool bad boy, and just imagining having hot sex with him and Sam just made you so horny. Your hand rested against your leg and you contemplated it for a little bit, but you finally nodded to him in response. "Yeah. Why the hell not?" You said in agreement, smiling to him. "I think it could definitely be fun."

Sam's face lit up and he straightened his back, pulling you out of your seat. At the same time, he whipped out his phone to shoot a quick midnight text to Sebastian. Then, he led you to your bedroom and slowly shut the door behind the two of you. His arms wrapped around your waist and he kissed your neck, creating deep red hickies that you knew wouldn't disappear for a long time. You began to get riled up, Sam's hands gently groping your breasts through your shirt and your bra.

"Aah, Sam," you whispered, his lips clasped to your neck. He released you from his mouth and his hands, telling you to sit on the bed. So, you did so, and Sam looked at you greedily. He definitely wanted you all to himself right about now, but the front door opened and the two of you heard Sebastian's voice.

"You guys here?"

"In the bedroom." Sam called back to him, and Sebastian opened the door, wearing his usual attire. He shut it behind himself and smiled at you, which made something in your stomach flutter.

"Do I see hickies on your neck, Y/N?" Sebastian asked, curiously looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow. You laughed and nodded, but he drew closer, cutting you off by kissing your neck where Sam hadn't touched. His hand ran up your shirt and he traced a finger over your bra as Sam walked up and began taking off your shoes, socks, shorts, and he even took off your shirt with Sebastian's help.

The boys helped you lay down, and you were sandwiched between them. Sam kissed your lips, making out hotly with you and battling his tongue against yours. His fingers were running down your stomach and rubbing your womanhood through your soft panties. Sebastian was pulling your bra down to expose your breasts, and he began to suck and kiss all over one your right breast. You let out moans of pleasure, but Sam kept cutting you off by forcefully playing with your mouth. Sebastian's hand ran up and down your thigh, then he also led his fingers to your pussy, rubbing it roughly like Sam was.

"Fuck!" You cried out the second Sam broke his lips away from yours. "I-I'm going to cum."

"Do it." Sebastian whispered hotly in your ear. You winced, closing your eyes and clamping your mouth tightly before parting your lips to let out a sudden wail, your head going blank and your entire body going numb for a second or two. When you opened your eyes, you saw the pleased look plastered on both of the guy's faces.

"What a good girl." Sebastian said softly, standing up and grabbing his hoodie, pulling it off, then pretty much the rest of his clothes. Sam did the same, and you watched them with a dizzy expression. They stood next to each other on the floor beside the bed, and you knew what to do. Leaning down, your hand wrapped around Sam's cock and you opened your mouth for Sebastian's. You tried to take him all in, but it was difficult because of his length. Your hand pumped Sam's dick and you bobbed your head up and down for Sebastian, who was trying not to let out girlish moans. Then, you switched. You gave a handjob to Sebastian and a blowjob to Sam, who kept trying to push you to deepthroat. Then, you leaned back, your hands running up and down both of their cocks, and you wanted to taste their cum more than anything. Sebastian's moans grew louder, and his hips rocked into your fist, while Sam breathed hard.

"F-Fuck!" Sebastian cried before shooting his hot seed all over your face. You winced, but then Sam did the same exact thing and you just felt like the dirty slut you were. Your hands slowed down to a stop and you tried to clean your face off, but the boys did help you out with that. They were about to ravage your body more, but you stopped them with a mischievous smile.

"Wait, I want to see you two do something together."

"W-What?" Sam stammered, but Sebastian totally seemed down for it. Without saying anything, he took Sam's face and kissed him hotly. You blinked in surprise and just watched them with a big smile on your face. God, that was hot. And when they pulled closer, their dicks kept rubbing against each other. Surprisingly, they both managed to get erections again. Sam moaned softly into the kiss, and Sebastian pulled away, a string of spit connecting the two of them.

"Sam, pin Sebastian to the bed." You quickly demanded, and Sam did what he was told. Sebastian let out a sudden noise of surprise when Sam pushed him to lay down and he pinned his hands above his head. Then, you, slowly took off your bra and panties and you knew that you were wet enough for Sebastian to enjoy. So, you moved Sam over, and got in a sixty-nine position on top of Sebastian. Then, you guided Sam's dick with your hand to Sebastian's asshole. Sam nodded, getting the memo, and slowly penetrated Sebastian's anal virginity as you gave him a blowjob again. Sebastian writhed under the two of you in pleasure, moaning and flushing a dark red color.

Your lips and tongue kept teasing the tip and the shaft, while Sam slowly worked on thrusting in Sebastian's tight hole. It took him a minute or two, but he began to lick your sweet folds and slowly fuck you with his warm and wet tongue. You moaned on his cock, which made him twitch repeatedly in return. All three of you were in absolute ecstasy, your moans all joining together in a hot mess. One of your hands gently toyed with your nipple, rubbing it between your fingers, and you were starting to feel that rush again.

"Sebastian," Sam whined, "you're squeezing me every time you twitch."

You smiled and leaned up, taking a break from using your mouth and now using just your hand on Sebastian's erection. "Are you going to cum soon? Do you want to shoot it in my mouth?" You asked Sebastian, and he moaned something of a 'yes' into your pussy, sending shocks up your spine.

"Sebastian, I-I'm-!" Sam quickly breathed, picking up a pace and slamming into Sebastian. Sebastian kept crying out, and every time Sam thrusted, the whole bed rocked. "-going to cum in your ass!" Sam finally managed to breathe out, and both the boys kept groaning and whining for more. So, you quickly ran your tongue up and down Sebastian's member and circled it around his head before he twitched wildly, releasing a hot sticky liquid in your mouth. At the same time, Sam leaned over, tired as hell, and shot his sperm into Sebastian's sensitive asshole. You didn't cum, but you were so eager to. Sadly, the boys might not have any energy after this. You might have to resort to using a dildo.

Climbing off of Sebastian, you watched Sam lean over and kiss him on the lips, his dick still inside of him. You felt so envious, your pussy kept dripping and you had to hold your fingers against it. Sebastian let out a short whine, running his fingers through Sam's hair and making it all messy, but Sam pulled away from him and also out of him. Hot white cum flowed out of Sebastian's ass, which looked so tempting.

"Can you keep going, Seb?" Sam asked, crawling on top of the bed and propping himself against the wall. Sebastian had to lean up and take a couple moments, but he nodded in determination. Then, Sam motioned to you with two fingers to 'come here.' So, happily, you approached him and straddled his lap, rubbing your pussy against his cock. You felt fingers on your back and you were pushed to hug Sam's chest, which made your cheeks redden, but Sebastian was positioning himself at your ass this time.

"D-Double... penetration?" You stammered, looking at them. They just smiled, and you weren't sure if you were ready for this. As if on command, both boys suddenly rammed their dicks deep into your holes. You cried out, feeling like your entire lower body was just being stretched out by their sizes.

As Sam fucked your tender little pussy, Sebastian worked that fine ass. His hands groped you all over, and Sam kept plowing upwards into your sensitive cunt. You didn't even try to hold back your whines or cries of pleasure, you embraced them. Every time Sam pulled out, Sebastian would slam back into your asshole, and vice versa.

"Yes, oh my God, keep fucking me!" You said quickly as the two sped up. It was like you were being pummeled, and you loved it. "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

You came, and you felt your pussy and asshole squeeze tightly on their cocks. But, they didn't stop. They kept thrusting into you, and you were so much more sensitive after just orgasmimg. You began to scream, confused a little, but you kept cumming over and over, the time between each orgasm shorter than the last.

"Your pussy is too good." Sam commented, and he collided so hard into you that you knew you'd feel it for days. Sebastian was quiet, except for his hot breath that escaped out every time he plunged back inside of you.

"Stop! No, I'm going to die!" You exaggerated, being overly-sensitive.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Sam yelled out, and suddenly a hot liquid filled your womb up. But, he didn't stop moving. He kept using your poor pussy, and you were just about to faint. You felt the liquid leak out every time he thrusted, and finally Sebastian came inside too. That time, Sebastian and Sam stopped together. You slumped down on Sam's chest, nearly unconscious from how good you felt, and you knew that you'd probably invite Sebastian over a lot more often now.


	4. Sam x Shy!Reader | Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Vina and fueled by Farmer!~ Thanks for the suggestions guys, you just keep adding gasoline to this bonfire in my heart. <3

You were nervous, of course you were nervous! It was only a week after your wedding, and things were so awkward and tense between you and Sam. Every time you got near him, you'd have to briskly walk away to avoid getting too embarrassed. Why you, of all people? Why did you have to be an idiot?

Your wedding day was perfect. Everyone showed up, things went smoothly, you two were happy. Then, later that night, was your honeymoon. Yeah, so, things didn't go great there. You've always been pretty innocent and timid, which sparked Sam's interest in you at first. You were happy to be married, but sex was the absolute last thing on your mind.

You sat on your bed, giggling, and slightly buzzed from the wine you drank earlier at your wedding. You were still fully dressed, but Sam looked at you with a sexy gaze and walked over to you, stripping from his coat and tie. He crawled onto the bed, straddling your lap, and brought you into a kiss. After each kiss, he pulled away and you let out a string of giggles, your fingers sloppily trying to clutch onto his shirt.

"You're so cute," Sam laughed, leaning back and unbuttoning his shirt, slightly grinding against you in your dress. "I can't wait to ravish you."

"Ravish me?" You asked, a completely innocent question. Sam gently groped your breast, running his fingers over your bra and kissing your neck. You frowned, feeling butterflies explode in your stomach, and you began to panic.

"Hnng-" you spoke softly, applying little to none pressure against his chest as he pulled your wedding dress down, exposing your bra. You gasped, your eyes blown wide, as he pressed kisses to the tops of your exposed breasts. You began to utter small words when his fingers brushed against your bra, threatening to pull it down, and you suddenly shouted.

"No!"

Sam immediately let go of you, halting his every move before he sat up in confusion. You looked distraught, and very upset. Sam climbed off of you, sitting on the opposite side of the bed with a befuddled expression written all over his face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, and you shook your head, pulling up your wedding dress to cover yourself. You refused to speak, your heart hammering too harshly against your chest. You couldn't even form words, but Sam gently touched your hand with his and you whipped it away as quickly as possible.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked again, and you shook your head, swallowing heavily to form at least some words.

"No, no... I'm just... not ready."

"Oh." Sam said dully, looking away from you. "I'm sorry, I just... I thought you'd be ready for something like that."

"Why would you assume that?" You said in a panicked voice. He flushed deeply.

"Isn't that what all couples do on their honeymoons?!"

"I don't know!" You shouted, completely red in the face. Sam let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples, getting off of the bed. He was clearly mad, but he didn't show it that easily. You felt guilty, horrible even, for letting him down that night. Ever since then, the two of you haven't even slept in the same bed.

Well, it was a week later, and Sam was approaching you in the hallway, blocking you off from exiting your bedroom.

"Hey, you've been working really hard, and I just wanted to suggest something."

"Y-Yeah?" You asked softly, looking away and blushing.

"Why don't we take a trip to the spa together? It'll be nice and relaxing."

"Yeah, that... that sounds like fun!" You said, a plan manifesting back in the depths of your mind. Sam grinned happily, patting your head like a child, and walking into the bedroom.

Oh, this was going to be good, for certain.

Over the week the two of you hadn't really said much to each other, you stayed up at night watching porn videos and learning techniques in the tranquility of your room. It was embarrassing, but you knew you had to make it up to Sam somehow. And, going to the spa? Perfect place. Usually it was abandoned, but it was always running somehow.

The two of you packed some things, and then hiked up in the woods towards the spa. When the two of you got there, you walked in, and felt a wave of heat wash over the two of you. It was insanely nice, to say the least. Without saying anything, you hurriedly walked into the women's locker room, undressing as fast as you possibly could. You had a plan, and you hoped it would work. You stripped down to nothing, when all Sam brought was a bath towel to wear around his waist as he bathed. Nervously, you stepped into the steamy spa room, rushing over to the water. You had to get into the opaque white water before Sam saw you completely naked.

You plunged your legs in first, feeling the warm spread up your body and envelop it. You shivered, not used to this heat, but you quickly sat down on the little ledge provided and it was perfectly timed, since Sam walked out in his towel.

"Hey, wow, you're already in?"

"Yep." You said, a fierce red color. Of course it would probably pass off as you just being warm. Sam climbed in beside you, relaxing immediately and lounging back. You trembled under the water, thinking to yourself, _what am I doing?_ What if someone walked in, or worse, what if Sam didn't want to? How awkward would that be!

"Ahh, this is nice, right, Y/N?" He asked, grinning, and running his wet hands through his hair.

"Y-Yeah.." You trailed off, your muscles loosening up, but your mind still running wild with negative thoughts. What if Sam was disgusted, what if you weren't pretty enough? What if you just embarrassed yourself with your terrible sex skills? As time went on and the silence pursued, you felt too nervous to even make a move on him.

"Sam," you blurted, and he opened an eye, looking at you.

"What is it, my love?" He asked.

"I need you to stand up and shut your eyes really tight."

"Huh?"

"For a gift!" You said, rushing your words. He slowly stood to his feet in the water, exposing his damp towel. You lifted yourself up, sitting on your leg so that your breasts would be exposed. The air was a lot colder than the water, so the minute your nipples came in contact with the air, they grew hard. Chills ran down your spine and you gently gripped the towel around his waist, tugging on it ever so lightly until it came undone. It fell in the water, sinking, and Sam jerked back, shoving his hands in front of his unaroused manhood.

"What are you doing?!-" He shouted, his eyes flying open to see you, hands hovering above the water, breasts exposed, and it all hit him like a dump truck. He grinned coyly now, his eyes narrowing. "Heyy, what _are_ you doing?"

"I-I just..." You stammered in hot humiliation. "Wanted to make up our honeymoon for you."

"You're not feeling pressured to do this, are you?" Sam asked with a bewildered expression. You shook your head rapidly.

"No, I want to do it! I've been watching videos, and I want to do it with you!"

"Are you sure, Y/N?"

"Please," you begged, feeling uncomfortably horny in such heated water. He smiled, taking advantage of the situation.

"Please what?"

"Are you teasing me?" You said as you shied away from him. He slowly placed his hands on his hips, his erection slowly growing larger and larger. Sam nodded his head, his expression just swallowing you up. "Then..." you started off, remembering what the women said in the videos. You just couldn't manage to say something as dirty as them, but you had to! To make your Sam happy! "...please, f-fuck me. Cum in my pussy and call me dirty!"

"Wooahh, such naughty language." Sam rose his eyebrows. "Don't force yourself, my love."

But you were already timidly approaching his cock that twitched. You parted your lips, running your tongue along his head, and then down his member. His hands gently rested on your hair, but you felt a sense of nervousness in your chest before you tried to wrap your entire mouth around his width. It was so difficult, trying to give him head, that he noticed your visible struggle.

"Baby, really, you don't have to."

"I-uh- want- to!" You said in a muffled tone, getting halfway down his manhood before you couldn't take it anymore. Then, slowly, you allowed your tongue to press hotly against his dick before he slowly rocked his hips back and forth in your mouth.

"Fuuuckk, Y/N," Sam whined, his fingers twirling in your hair and yanking slightly. "let me cum on your face."

You eagerly sat back, your lips unwrapping from around him. He groaned in pleasure, his fingers forming a fist around his shaft as he pumped up and down, gripping the bath wall for support. He bent over, letting out a loud cry as his hot sperm shot all over your face. You panted, opening your mouth and catching some of it, but most of it made it on your nose and cheeks. He sighed, nearly collapsing on the wall, and you cleaned up your face quickly.

"That was amazing!" You said excitedly, and Sam nodded.

"Not gonna lie, that was the best first blowjob."

"I-It was your first?" You stammered, and he nodded.

"Yeahh... woah-" He got cut off as you pushed him to sit down on the ledge in the water, and you straddled his lap, raising your ass up to lean forwards and kiss his neck lovingly. He smiled, looking relaxed, and his eyes traced down your back to your ass. An arm wrapped around you and his hand slapped against your ass, causing you to cry out in pleasure. He then gripped it, groping you and causing sensations of delight to ripple in your body.

"Fuck me." you whined repeatedly, grinding against him now. He let out a prolonged breath that was hitched in his throat and his grip tightened on your ass, squeezing it. "Please, right now. I'm so ready..."  
You felt his rock-hard erection against your pussy, and the intense hot water didn't help the situation at all. Heat was rushing to your core, and you could tell he was really getting into it, since his face depicted just pure arousal. He groaned here and there, placing his hands directly on your hips, and trying to push you downwards on his dick. You went against his force, and he frowned in just utter pain.

"Come on, stop teasing, let me fuck you..."

"Your face is too cute right now, though." You grinned, totally cocky. Sam clearly got upset, sitting straight. He pushed you against the concrete wall, the water splashing wildly and soaking the two of you as his tip prodded your entrance, slowly sliding in. You whined, your arms reaching behind your head, and your back arching. You loved this, you loved how dominant Sam is growing, you love all of him.

"Just do it, fuck me!" You said hurriedly, and he quickly rammed deep inside of you, his cock and hot water filling you up. You screamed in pleasure, your eyes tightening and sweat rolling down your skin. Sam had to take a moment to breathe, never having done this before. He slowly rocked his hips, and the more he moved, the more pleasure he generated. The harder his hips slammed into yours, the louder your moans were.

"Oh my God, yes! Do me harder, Sam!" You wailed, and he just kept digging into you deeper each time. "You make me feel so good."

"I love you, Y/N, you're all mine." Sam said sweetly, and you flushed a pink color, but your breath hitched as you tried to reply.

"Even my dirty little pussy?" You whimpered, and he nodded, sweating furiously.

"Especially your slutty pussy. Are you going to cum on my cock?"

"Y-Yes!" You screamed, your arms wrapping around Sam now, holding onto him tightly. You were reaching your climax, and you just kept begging for him to go faster. "I'm cumming! Cum in my pussy."

As your mind went blank, your nails dug into his back and you cried out, unable to focus the constant pounding of his dick. You went completely light for a couple moments before you returned to reality, falling limp and panting. He gave one last thrust before pulling out quickly, cumming all over your breasts. You were too tired to notice he disobeyed, but you didn't care. You were having too much of an amazing spa day.


	5. Sam x Reader | Public Sex at Spirit's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to fukunaga for the idea!
> 
> In this oneshot, you and Sam decide to have a little fun in the maze at Spirit's Eve. Just vanilla sex! <3

The week had been terrible; storms rolled in off the coast and caused waves of relentless rain to downpour on the entire valley. It seemed hopeless, but the rain slowed down and eventually allowed the clouds to part for the weekend’s sun to shine through. It was Saturday night, and the entire town was ecstatic to be able to celebrate their next Spirit’s Eve.

Specifically, this year was the most exciting. You convinced everyone to dress up in costumes, to add to the fun of it. The kids seemed the most thrilled, piecing together their costumes with Emily and Penny’s help.

However, Sam was excited a completely different way.

“Hey, sweetheart?” He asked, walking up behind you the day of Spirit’s Eve. Wrapping his long arms around your waist, hugging and trapping you in his embrace. Sam rested his chin against your shoulder which caused you to laugh, glancing over at him in your peripheral.

“What’s the matter, Sam?”

“Mhhmm, you know it’s Spirit’s Eve…”

“Yes? That’s why we’re dressing up. Get dressed in your cute fireman outfit.” You ushered him, walking out of his grip and to your closet, opening it slowly. He followed close behind, his eyes trained on your back as you got undressed. His hands suddenly planted on your hips as he kissed the nape of your neck, trailing down.

“Sam,” you looked over at him. “can we do this _after_ the festival?”

“Don’t you remember last year?” Sam whined needily. “We hid in the maze and-”

“Nuh-uh.” You shook your head. “We’re not going to make this a yearly thing. Sometimes I want to enjoy festivals, you know.”

“Ohh, but you _did_ enjoy it last year. Please, babe?”

You hesitated, which was the worst thing you could’ve done yet. He took that hesitation into consideration, smiling and pulling away.

“That’s alright, you don’t have to agree. We’ll do it when we get home.”

Sam was acting fishy, and you knew it. But, you stayed silent as he got dressed and the two of you went out into town, walking down the five-minute path until you finally arrived. There, music was gently playing and people milled around at all the different things.

Of course you visited with Jodi and Vincent, watching him and Jas run off into the maze. You didn’t see most of the young adults, knowing they’d be wandering in the maze by now. But, you wanted to eat first so the two of you sat and talked with the adults. By the time you two had finished eating and socializing, most of the people were now out of the maze, still confused about the secret tunnel there that you discovered last year with Sam.

So, you finally walked into the maze with Sam. Things had been changed around a bit, and you knew since you got lost pretty easily.

“Ah, wrong way Sam. Turn around.”

“Really?” He sighed audibly, “This is so difficult. What if we get trapped here forever?”

You let out a giggle and he laughed, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you walked. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, holding you close. “You’re so silly. I don’t know how I love you.” You rolled your eyes.

“You _tolerate_ me.” Sam suggested with a shrug.

“Sometimes.” You joked lightheartedly, maneuvering around the hedges. He followed close behind, falling silent as the two of you concentrated hard on what you were doing. You ran into Abby and Sebastian along the way, but left them behind seeing that you had interrupted an intense makeout session between them. Finally, you and Sam reached the end of the maze, or so it appeared to be. You knew about the secret tunnel to the _actual_ end of the maze, so you brushed past the leaves and began to walk in the dark.

“Nghh,” Sam muttered, echoing off the walls of the dirt tunnel. You frowned and looked in his direction, seeing only his faint outline.

“What’s the matter?”

“N-Nothing.”

“Alright.” You simply said, continuing forward. You saw the exit up ahead, walking through to the end. It was a small area with a cute gold pumpkin as a prize. You bent over to pick it up, and Sam exhaled slowly and obnoxiously loud. Pausing then placing the pumpkin back down, you whirled on your heel to face him. Red-faced and sweaty, he was nearly trembling the moment your eyes met his.

“What?” You asked again, this time more demanding. He looked away, trying to break the awful tension. Your eyes trailed his body, and something just happened to be sticking out to the eye. The outline of his rock hard erection was showing through his jeans, causing your heart to race.

“Y/N, I…”

“You’re hopeless.” You sighed, pushing him against the dirt wall. It was quite dim, so you were certain that nobody would see you. Sliding down to your knees on the grass, you hoped that they wouldn’t bruise easily. Gently patting his jeans, he stifled his breath and held it in as your hands then rose and unbuttoned and unzipped, pulling his stiffness out of the fly of his underwear and jeans.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you’re so cute in that short little dress.” Sam panted as your fingertips skimmed his tip. You smiled slowly, bringing excitement to your own self. Now firmly wrapping your grip around the base of his member, you began to stroke with a quicker pace. Sam’s moans began to escape from between his lips, his hands running through your hair. You took the time to watch his heated expression, thinking to yourself that it was the best part about handjobs. The way you saw how horny he got under your hands was enough to drive you up the wall.

“Keep it down, Sam.” You warned as he began to release his suppressed moans. He cupped his right hand over his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly. He was actually acting like a virgin, something he did almost every time the two of you had sex. You loved that about him- how he’d act all cocky and dominant, until you finally caved in and did something, he’d melt right in your touch.

“Y/N, please…” Sam took a sharp inhale, staring down at you with wide eyes, “let me fill you with my cum.”

“You’ve gotten so confident lately.” You laughed softly, slowing the pumping of your hand. In a few seconds, he went from confused to aroused the moment your lips wrapped around his girth, your tongue circling around him. He curled his fingers in your hair now, pulling you closer ever so slightly. You began to gag, your eyes tearing up, but you held it back and began to bob your head.

After a couple minutes, he yanked your head off of his cock and allowed you to catch your breath.

“Stand up.”

“Sam…”

“Please.” He pleaded. You had no choice but to give in yet again, and did as you were told. Standing to your feet, he then exchanged spots with you, pushing you up against the dirt wall. He pinned you there, pressing loving kisses to your jaw and neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck, but then he reached down and pulled your panties down around your thighs. You kicked them down to your ankles as he lifted you up by sheer strength, placing you on his hips.

“Just fuck me, Sam.”

He nodded, placing himself at your entrance and then plunging into your core. Digging your nails into his shoulders, your breath quickened as he began to move in and out, slamming so hard it made you shake every time. With his growing speed and force, you knew that the next day, you’d be sore. His hands on your hips kept you in place, but you swore that you were going to fall. Biting down on his shirt, you used it to muffle your noises. Him, however, had to just hold them back, regulating his breath gradually.

“Sam, oh my fucking god.” You gasped, wrapping tighter around him and hugging him. He plowed you, rolling his hips against your body, and you could feel his hot breath on your ear.

“I’m going to cum.” He suddenly spoke, hardly above a whisper.

“Cum inside.” You begged. He didn’t reply, and you hoped that he had heard you. If anything right now, you wanted to drip with his hot semen. Feeling your pussy twitch with anticipation, a heat rushed to your cunt and you squeezed Sam in your arms tightly, whining especially loudly. As you tightened around his cock, he gave a couple last thrusts before completely exploding inside of you. His warm seed filled you up, and he didn’t move until he was done. Nearly falling down, he gently placed your legs back down on the ground, but the two of you just sunk down and sat on the grass.

“Round two?” You asked with a sly smile. He exchanged the expression, but voices were heard from the tunnel. You panicked and pulled your panties up, and he zipped his jeans back up right as Abby and Sebastian walked through the exit, smiling proudly.

“We found the end- oh, Y/N and Sam.” Abby said, suddenly turning to look at you guys on the ground.

“Ahh, hey Abby and Seb. Funny meeting you here.” You laughed nervously.

“Man, you guys beat us to it!” Sebastian laughed as Sam leaned in close to you, whispering in your ear.

_“Looks like we have to find another spot next year.”_


End file.
